The Road To Love
by Neongurl1999
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia wants a certain someone to love her. But that certain someone still doesn't know his feelings for her. What happens when Lucy's childhood friend comes to Magnolia, saying he wants to take her back home? Will that special someone stand up for Lucy or will he just let her walk out of his life... Forever?
1. The First Road

** The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V:

'_I'm such an idiot'_ I said in my head.

_'But Natsu's an even bigger idiot for not noticing my feelings!'_

I started walking faster just wanting to get home and scream into my pillow.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Hey Lucy, have you told Natsu yet?" asked Mirajane, one of the few people I can talk to about my crush._

_"Mira-chan, do you have to bring that up now?" I asked trying to make sure no one was listening._

_"Lucy, I think it's time you told him... If you don't, then someone might take him..." said Mira-chan as she looked over at Lisanna, who was laughing with Natsu._

_It had been a week since Lisanna came back. Everyone had thought she was dead but she had just gone to another world called Edolas._

_"Mira-chan, you know he doesn't feel the same way..." I responded sadly._

_"Lucy, you'll never know unless you try!" Mira said trying to encourage me._

_"I'm going home Mira-chan." I said as I grabbed my bag and started walking away._

_"Lucy..." I heard Mira-chan say to herself._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

I know I haven't told him yet, but the least he could do is talk to me. Ever since Lisanna came back, he hasn't really talked to me. The only time Natsu did talk to me was when he was asking if Lisanna would like a heart necklace or a flower one...Even Gray and Erza were ignoring me! I thought at least one of them would talk to me... Looks like I was wrong... I guess I'll just have to admit that Natsu loves Lisanna and there's nothing I can do to stop love... I'll just have to move on now...

Who knew love was this complicated? Probably _EVERYONE_ but me. I was angry at myself now for not confessing to Natsu.

"Dammit..." I mumbled to myself.

As I mumbled to myself, I suddenly crashed into someone and landed right on my butt.

"Oww..." We both groaned at the same time.

"Sorry about that. But you should be more careful when you walk." Said the stranger.

"Uh... Yea. I guess your right" I replied as I looked up to see who I bumped into.

NO WAY... It couldn't be... The man stood up and held out his hand.

"Need some help?" said the man smiling.

The man who was standing right in front of me was my old friend. No... He wasn't just an old friend. He was my BEST friend when I was little. Hiroki Kimura.

He had shaggy light brown hair that sometimes covered his eyes and warm brown eyes that always say _'I'm here for you'_. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a cross necklace and long black pants. **(A/N: If you can't imagine him, then I'll just say he's really hot XD)**

"H-Hiroki... W-What are you doing in Magnolia?" I stuttered.

"Long time no see Lucy!" said Hiroki as he hugged me.

I've missed him so much... He felt so warm and comforting... I couldn't help but hug him back. Minutes passed but we didn't stop hugging each other. I finally pushed away, with a light pink blush on my cheeks.

"H-Hey Hiroki..." I stammered.

I could see him blushing a little too.

"Hey Lucy... I missed you..." He said as he observed me.

"I've missed you too..."

"You've changed a lot... You really are beautiful..." He said with a hue of red on his cheeks.

My face flushed a crimson red when he said that.

"You've changed too. The last time I saw you, you had short hair and you were always dragging me and Chiyo around wanting to explore." I giggled at the memory.

"Those were good times." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah." I said smiling and remembering all the times we had fun.

"Wait. Is Chiyo here with you!" I asked surprised but with joy.

Chiyo was my other best friend when I was little. She had long wavy black hair that reached down to her back, and in addition with her beautiful hair, Chiyo had sparkling light blue eyes. Sometimes when we were together, I would get jealous of her because she was so beautiful. But she told me that I was beautiful too and I soon overcame that jealousy.

"No sorry, she's not with me. Chiyo's back home training, she wants increase her magic power. But she told me to tell you that she still misses you a lot." He replied.

"Tell her that I miss her so much and wishes that she was here."

"But first, answer my question. Why'd you come to Magnolia?" I asked in curiosity.

"W-Well... I..." He trailed off so I couldn't hear the rest.

"Sorry, I didn't really catch the last part. Could you please repeat it" I asked in a teasing tone.

"C'mon Lucy, I know you heard what I said." He said with a groan.

"I'm telling the truth Hikori. I really couldn't hear you." I said grinning.

He sighed and said,

"I came to Magnolia so that I could bring you back home."

* * *

**My first fanfic! Yay! xD Well technically not my first cuz I already posted this chapter on deviantArt :P **

**If you wanna add me of deviantArt, my user name is **Neongurl1999.

**Yeah, it's the name username xD Tell me on deviantArt if you have a FanFiction account and I'll add you here! **

**Wait, can you add people on here? O.O Sorry I'm new to FanFiction XD **

**Hope you liked the first chapter! :D**


	2. The Second Road

** The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**_Still Lucy's P.O.V:_**

My smile turned into a frown. Bring me back home? What was he talking about?

"W-What?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry, you have time to think about this" Hiroki said, still smiling.

"Hiroki, I-" I started to say something but he cut me off.

"Please Lucy... Just think about it"

There was some sadness to his voice. Why did he want to take me back home? I really wanted to tell him I couldn't go back but there was something stopping me. I loved it here in Magnolia and I loved being in Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was my family, but... right now my family didn't really care about me. But that wasn't the only reason... I could never say no Hiroki. He had always been there for me until I left. Same with Chiyo!

I just sighed and said,

"I'll think about"

His face beamed and he hugged me.

"Thanks Lucy..."

"N-No problem" I said slightly blushing.

"So, do you have any place to stay?" I asked as he let go of me.

There was silence and then Hiroki started flipping out!

"I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING TO DO SOMETHING!" He shouted, face palming.

I started laughing. He was still the same old Hiroki.

He pouted and said,

"It's not funny Lucy!"

"Alright then, wanna stay at my place?"

I suddenly realized what I just said. Inviting a boy over to my place!? I knew that this would attract attention from the girls at the guild. If they knew about me having a boy living in my house (not including Natsu because he doesn't really live at my house. More like just breaks into it), they would go crazy and start asking me all these questions like,"Is he your old boyfriend!?" or "Do you guys have something going on!?"

I could just imagine Mira-chan spreading it around and Erza threatening him that if he ever hurt me, she would hurt him.

"Really!? Can I!?" Hiroki asked full of energy.

"Uhh... Yea, sure!" I said happily.

Like I said, I could never say no to Hiroki. Without him, I would still be lost in a cave, trying to find my way out (Hiroki's idea to go exploring.)

"Thanks Lucy! You're the best!" He said grinning.

I noticed that it was getting late and suggested that we go to my place.

As we entered my house, I could hear light snoring coming from my room.

_'OH CRAP...'_

If Hiroki finds out that Natsu broke into my house, he would lose it and start with all the questions.

"Uhm... Hiroki, why don't you stay here? I have to check up on something in my room..."

"Oh yea, sure"

I hurried to my room to find a big lump underneath the covers and a smaller lump with a blue tail sticking out.

_'GOD, I'M GONNA KILL THEM LATER...'_

Why'd Natsu choose _THIS_ day to finally talk to me!? That idiot...

I walked over to my bed and started poking Natsu.

"Natsu! Happy! Wake up you idiots!"

As usual, they both continued to sleep and Natsu started snoring even louder!

_'SERIOUSLY!? THIS GUY HAS GOT TO BE THE LOUDEST SNORER EVER!' _

I started to poke Natsu harder. "Guys wake up before I punch you!"

Again, nothing happened. Then Natsu rolled around and started reaching towards my hands and pulled me closer to him. A sudden rush of red came over my cheeks and my face felt hot.

"Natsu, what're you doing!?" I asked trying to pull away. But his grip was too strong.

'_HOW COULD HE DO THIS IN HIS SLEEP!?'_ I screamed in my head.

Next thing I knew, Natsu had pulled me into bed with him. So there I was, looking straight at him, our faces almost touching.

The features of his face changed when he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful...

_'I'm forgetting about the situation I'm in!' _I suddenly pulled myself back to reality and struggled to free myself, but his grip was tight and I knew he wouldn't let go. My face was beet red. He was so close to me...

I could hear footsteps approaching my room.

"Hey Lucy, you okay? You're taking a really long time..."

Hiroki's voice was close.

The footsteps were at my door. I knew Hiroki was in my room now. I could feel his eyes on me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

**The second chapter! :O How was it? I'm sorry there were less words in this chapter D:**

**But if I did put more events in this chapter, it would kinda ruin things :3**

**Reviews from: Clumsy. Mustache, Otaku'25, Amaya-CheshireNeko, km28ave, DarkXFeatheredCosmic, Red Kisses And Dark Secrets, KawaiiOdango ****&**** GoldenRoseTanya! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

**OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR Fairy Tail chpater 294! Natsu & Gajeel VS. Sting & Rogue! AHHHHHHHHH! I WANT Fairy Tail TO KICK Sabertooth's ASS XD**

**Hope you liked the second chapter! :)**


	3. The Third Road

** The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

A wave of emotions came over Hiroki. Confusion, shock, anger. He stormed towards the bed and pulled Lucy out of Natsu's grasp.

"Who is he?!" Hiroki shouted, waking up the pink-haired boy.

The fire mage groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on...?"

Natsu stretched out his arms, opened his eyes and pushed himself up from the bed. His eyes darted towards Lucy, then at Hiroki and then back to Lucy.

"Luce, do you know this guy?" Natsu asked rubbing his neck.

"Isn't that my line?" Hiroki asked, glaring hard at Natsu. "

"Who is he and what was he doing in your bed" It was hard to miss the coldness in Hiroki's voice.

"H-Hiroki, this is Natsu" said Lucy pointing at the pink-haired fire mage. "And, Natsu this is Hiroki."

"And about him in my bed... Well, you see-" started Lucy, but Natsu cut her off.

"What the hell is your problem? I'm Lucy's best friend and her teammate." He stated.

_'That's all he thinks of me...?'_ the blonde maiden thought, a sudden feeling of sadness invading her heart.

"Well it didn't look like that when you were being all cozy in bed together!" Hiroki raised his voice.

"The hell? We weren't in bed together!"

"A-Actually Natsu, in your sleep, you pulled me in bed with you, b-but that's all that happened!" explained the Celestial mage.

_'I have to put aside my feelings right now, so that I can fix this situation...'_

"What was he doing in your bed the first place" snarled Hiroki.

"Why the hell do you care?" growled Natsu.

Things were not looking good and it seemed that both the men were ready to fight.

"Guys please, stop this. It's all a misunderstanding, Hiroki. Natsu usually comes into my house so that we can go on missions together." Lucy said trying to make the situation better.

"So he always breaks into your house? I'm starting to hate this guy more and more."

_'Crap. I ended up making the situation worse...' _Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Looking for a fight bastard?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Maybe I am" answered Hiroki with a smug look on his face.

With that, a burst of flame came from Natsu's palm.

"Bring it on asshole!" shouted Natsu.

Taking his cue, Hiroki summoned a large Scorpion Scimitar Sword in his hand and aimed it at Natsu.

"I don't intend on losing!"

* * *

Natsu charged at Hiroki with a fist full of fire, but Hiroki swiftly dodged the attack, letting Natsu's fist crash into Lucy's bookshelf.

The books collapsed on Natsu, but the fire mage shook them off with ease and turned around, but was one second too late to stop the attack. Hiroki's sword sliced through Natsu's abdomen, which made the pink-haired boy stumble back and clutch onto his stomach.

Hiroki didn't even give time for Natsu to fix himself, but instead his balled fist made contact with Natsu's cheek and sent the fire mage flying into a wall. Natsu gasped for air as he collided into the wall.

Lucy stared at scene in front of her with disbelief. Natsu was one of strongest people she knew, but now he was losing to Hiroki? The blonde maiden had never seen Hiroki fight in all the years she had been with him. Lucy did sense magic power when she had met him today... But, who knew he was this strong?

If someone didn't stop them soon, Lucy's house was going to have giant holes and a huge bill from her landlady!

Natsu weakly pulled himself up and smirked at Hiroki. "That all you got?"

"Unlike you, I don't want Lucy's house to be destroyed. So be glad that I'm taking it easy on you." Now it was time for Hiroki to smirk.

This ticked Natsu off, since he was too engaged in the fight, he hadn't thought of the idea of Lucy's house being destroyed, so he replied with something that surprised Hiroki.

"Then why don't we take this fight outside?"

Even though Natsu was losing, he still wanted to fight? At the thought of it, Hiroki let out a chuckle.

_'This guy must really be an idiot...'_

"You got guts, you know that? But I'm ending this fight now. I have important matters to discuss with Lucy." answered Hiroki.

_'Important matters? Is he finally going to tell me why he wants to bring me back home?' _thought the blonde maiden. Questions that she wanted to ask Hiroki clouded her mind.

"Well too bad for you, because I'm going anywhere. I'm not going to leave Lucy with some guy she barely knows!" announced Natsu.

"Some guy she barely knows?" Hiroki burst out laughing, hugging his stomach, but soon controlled himself, and continued "I'm her best friend, just so you know. NOT YOU."

"The hell you are! She'd never be friends with someone like you!" shouted the fire mage.

"Actually... You're right. She's not my best friend." Lucy gasped at that, which earned a confused look from Natsu.

"No... She's not my best friend anymore..." Hiroki's sword disappeared from his hand.

"She's my fiancée."

With that, Hiroki took out a purple velvet box and faced Lucy. He got on one knee and asked that one question every girl wants to hear,

"Lucy, will you marry me?"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN *plays dramatic music***

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!? :O WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT? XD BAHAH *evil laugh* I LOVE TEASING PEOPLE :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D I would post the people who reviewed... But I'm feeling lazy today :3 BUT! I really am thankful to those who reviewed!**

**OMFG! READ Fairy Tail chapter 294! EPIC! :D Natsu & Gajeel TOTALLY WIPED THE FLOOR WITH Sting & Rogue! ;D AND THEN Sting & Rogue WENT INTO DRAGON FORCE! :O **

**OMG NOW I CAN'T WAIT FOR Fairy Tail chapter 295! XD**


	4. The Fourth Road

** The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

_The small, blonde girl, around the age of 6, would always be seen frolicking in the rose garden near her mansion. Her mother watched as the happy blonde girl gently plucked a blue rose, a rose which happens to be very rare. The small girl skipped over to her mother._

_"This is for you Mama!" A large grin plastered on her face._

_Layla accepted her daughter's present with a loving smile and said, _

_"Thank you, Lucy. It's beautiful." Layla was used to her daughter giving her lovely roses, but she would always say a 'thank you', which pleased Lucy._

_As Lucy was about to go back to plucking roses, her mother gently planted the blue rose in her daughter's hair._

_"Now, it looks even more beautiful" This earned a giggle from Lucy._

_"Thanks Mama!" The petite blonde girl ran back to the rose garden, happier than ever._

_Her mother chuckled and walked back to mansion, wanting to make a quick snack for her daughter._

_Lucy looked around curiously, bored of playing in the rose garden, and spotted 'The Forbidden Forest'._

_That's what her mother calls it and she keeps on telling her that she should never go in there._

_"I won't get in trouble if I come back before Mama does." The girl smirked and skipped to the entrance of the forest._

_She looked back to make sure her mother wasn't there, and proceeded into the forest. The trees blocked out the rays of sun, making the forest dark and eerie. The blonde girl shivered, but kept her brave face on. Lucy was only a few feet into the forest, when she slipped on a twisted root and tumbled into a deep hole. The blonde landed face-first, earning scratches on her face, and a cut on her leg. She pulled herself up, flinching because of the cut on the leg, and tried to escape. Climbing, jumping, kicking, screaming for help, no one of them worked. She plopped down onto the ground, sighing in defeat and hugged her legs. Lucy tried to fight back the tears that dared to fall, but soon gave in, and now she was crying her heart out. The sound of footsteps made the blonde snap her head up, hoping someone had heard her and was now coming to rescue her._

_"Is someone there?" shouted a mysterious voice, but Lucy guessed it was mostly likely the voice of a boy._

_"Yes! I'm here! Please help me!" yelled Lucy, jumping to her feet._

_A light, probably by a flashlight, was aimed inside the hole on Lucy's face._

_"You okay?" asked a boy, crouching down._

_From Lucy's perspective, the boy looked about a year older than her (so that means he's around 7 years). He had light-brown hair, was wearing a plain white t-shirt with stylish ripped blue jeans and black sneakers._

_ "No! Of course I'm not okay! I'm covered in scratches, and I want to go home!" whined the blonde girl._

_"Jeez, alright! You know you could be a little nicer to the person who's about to rescue you. Now that I think about, you were pretty rude to me just now. So I'm not gonna rescue you!" The boy smirked in amusement._

_"No, no! Please help me! I'm sorry! It's just that I want to go home and see my mother!" Lucy was on the verge of tears._

_The boy rolled his eyes, but held out his head. "Grab hold."_

_Lucy's face brightened at the boy's kind gesture and grabbed his hand. The brown-haired boy pulled Lucy up, and she started picking the dirt and leaves out of her hair._

_"Thanks for rescuing me." The blonde held out her hand. "My name's Lucy Heartfilia"_

_The boy's eyes widened at the name 'Heartfilia'._

_He shook her hand. "So you're a Heartfilia, huh? Well, my name's Hiroki Kimura. I've seen you around. I know where you live, so follow me." With a wave of his hand, Hiroki started walking in the direction to Heartfilia mansion._

_Lucy ran up to the boy and matched his pace. "So how do you know where I live?" Her voice full of curiosity._

_"I told you. I've seen you around. You're always playing in that rose garden near your mansion."_

_Lucy didn't know if she should be happy that he knew about her, or if she should feel creeped out that he was watching her. She shook the feeling off and continued walking._

_"Where do you live then?"_

_"Two houses away from yours. I'm surprised you don't remember me. We met when my parents and I came over for dinner at your house." Hiroki said with a bored expression._

_Lucy blushed in embarrassment and muttered a 'sorry'._

_He stopped at the edge forest but Lucy, lost in her thoughts of trying to remember when the boy came over, didn't notice that Hiroki stopped and she bumped into him._

_"Hey! Why'd you stop?" She asked annoyed._

_"We're here, dummy" An amused look came on Hiroki's face._

_"W-Whatever. And don't call me dummy!"_

_Lucy could hear her mother shouting her name and rushed up to her and hugged her._

_"Lucy! Where were you? I was so worried" Her voice full of concern and a bit of anger._

_"I'm sorry, Mama! But I'm safe now!" Lucy said pulling away from the hug. "A boy rescued me!"_

_"A boy?" Then Layla noticed Hiroki standing a few feet away._

_Layla walked over to the boy and crouched down in front of the boy._

_"Thank you for saving my daughter. What's your name?"_

_"It was my pleasure. My name's Hiroki Kimura, Heartfilia-sama." Hiroki did bow, but stood up straight when he heard the giggles from Lucy._

_"Call me Layla-san. I'm glad such a polite boy met my daughter. I hope you two become good friends."_

_"Hiroki-kun, let's be friends!" The blonde grinned and held out her hand._

_Hiroki smiled and shook Lucy's hand. "Yeah."_

* * *

Silence... More silence... Then it suddenly struck Lucy as to what just happened.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" She shouted.

A small '_WOW!_' came from Lucy's bed, which caught all three of the mage's attention.

"This is getting better and better!" exclaimed Happy with a bucket full of popcorn.

_'WAS HE THERE ALL THIS TIME!? AND HE DECIDED NOT TO DO ANYTHING!? HE'S GONNA FEEL MY WRATH AFTER THIS!'_ The blonde maiden screamed in her head, a scary aura surrounding her.

"Uhh... Should I even ask?..." asked Hiroki with an amused look on his face.

Lucy turned her attention back to Hiroki.

"H-Hiroki... Y-You just... T-To me..." She couldn't get the words out.

Hiroki just smiled at her and said,

"I love you, Lucy. I always have, and I always will."

Lucy was dumbstruck and frozen in her spot. It was like her brain wasn't working properly and she couldn't do anything.

Before she could reply, a fist landed on Hiroki's cheek, which caught him off guard and sent him flying back into Lucy's dresser.

"I've had enough of you and your crap!" shouted Natsu.

Hiroki regained himself and clenched his fists. "Stop butting in, you bastard!"

"Lucy won't marry you! And I know it!" Natsu's screaming should have woken up the whole neighbourhood.

"Feeling jealous, are we?" The sword requip mage smirked.

A light hue of red came over the fire mage's cheek. "O-Of course not! I just don't want Lucy to marry you!"

Lucy's brain suddenly started working again, and was now able to process what was going on.

"Hiroki..." muttered the blonde mage.

This caught both of the men's attention and they turned their heads towards Lucy.

"I-I... don't know what to say..." whispered Lucy.

"Please say yes, Lucy" Hiroki said with a smile on his face.

"Say no, Lucy! This guy's a bastard!" yelled Natsu.

"Say something, Lucy! This is getting good!" shouted Happy.

"Hiroki... I'm sorry... I can't..." Lucy shook her head. She couldn't leave everyone. She especially couldn't leave Natsu... She loved him too much. Even if he was too dense to notice it.

Happy gasped at that. Hiroki's smile turned into a frown.

Natsu's face was just the opposite of Hiroki's. A big grin adorned on his face.

"Ha! I told you Lucy wouldn't marry you!"

_'Why Lucy... Do you love someone else?...' _Hiroki clenched his fits.

"I won't give up on you Lucy!" shouted the brown-haired man.

The blonde took a step back and raised her hand over her mouth to cover the shock. Natsu had no problem showing his confusion.

"I'll win you over Lucy Heartfilia! And I won't lose to anyone!" Hiroki pumped his fist up in front of him.

"Just you watch!" He grinned, showing his pearly whites.

"Dude, take a hint. She doesn't like you!" Natsu rolled his eyes at the sword mage.

"Dude, why don't you shut up?" Both men were sending death glares at each other.

Lucy just sighed and decided she'd had enough for one day.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I call the couch!" Natsu jumped on the couch as soon as Lucy said that and smirked at Hiroki. "That means you'll have to sleep on the floor."

Hiroki looked at Lucy and gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Can I sleep with you Lucy-chan? Pleease?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, but with a smile. "Fine. But don't even think of coming close to me in your sleep."

"Arigato Lucy!" Hiroki pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Why does he get to sleep on your bed!?"

"Because he has no other place to sleep." Lucy stated.

The fire mage grumbled but said nothing else.

"I'm going to take a bath. So you two stay here and don't fight!" Lucy gave both the men a dangerous glare.

She grabbed her pajamas and hurried to the bathroom.

The Celestial mage filled the bathtub with hot water and got in. Her thoughts drifted to what happened today and she started to blush.

After getting out the bath and changing into her pajamas, she strode into the living room where all was quiet. Hiroki was reading her novel with much interest, and Natsu was already asleep. Lucy chuckled at the quiet scene, which made the brown-haired mage look up from her novel.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Hiroki planted Lucy's novel back on her desk and walked over to her.

A hue of red appeared on Lucy's cheeks because of how close Hiroki was standing.

"N-No problem."

_'Why am I blushing? He's just my childhood friend...' _Lucy shook off the thought and crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight, Hiroki." She turned the other way, so that her back was facing him.

He just smiled at the blushing blonde and got into the bed.

"Goodnight, Lucy."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4! Hope you all liked it! :P**

**Omg I almost forgot that Happy was there! D:**

**-sulks in corner- I'm a failure as an author T_T**

**Although! On the bright side, I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet! :D YAAAAY! :3**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D Almost 50! I'm so happy! :)**


	5. The Fifth Road

**The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows, casting a warm glow in the room. The blonde felt the rays of the sun hit her face, causing her to turn away from the light. That was when she felt an arm on her waist pulling her closer. The Celestial mage fluttered her eyes open, thinking that the arm belonged to childhood friend Hiroki, but as she looked up to her companion sharing her bed, her eyes widened in relization. It was her best friend/teammate/crush, Natsu Dragneel! Her face started heating up and her cheeks flushed a bright red. So she did the most reasonable thing a girl would do; she screamed and kicked him off the bed. He landed with 'thud'. Lucy looked down to see that the fire mage had landed on top of the sword requip mage; Natsu's back was on Hiroki's stomach. This had woken the sleeping sword requip mage and now there was a dark aura emitting from Hiroki.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME!?" Hiroki pushed Natsu off and grabbed him by the collar. This made the pink-haired boy open his eyes and he looked around.

"At least listen to me when I'm talking to you, bastard!" Hiroki was now shaking the fire mage by the collar.

"Dammit, stop being so loud in the morning." Natsu pushed Hiroki away and rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu, what the hell were you doing in my bed!?" The blonde was blushing furiously.

"I didn't like the couch." He simply stated and stood up.

Hiroki, who finally noticed that he was sitting on the floor, stood up.

"So you decided to push me off the bed!?" The enraged Hiroki sent a death glare at Natsu. If looks could kill, Natsu would already be dead by now.

"Pretty much. You know, you're a pretty deep sleeper." Natsu smirked and ignored the death glare.

Lucy sighed, thinking how could her morning start like this, and looked at the other side of the bed when she felt movement. Happy was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. The blonde patted the cat's head and a said a sweet 'good morning'. The blue neko yawned and said good morning back.

"Are they fighting again?" Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"I'm going to take a quick bath. Happy, you stay here and make sure they don't destroy my house"

Happy gave her an 'Aye sir!'

Lucy quickly picked up her clothes and headed towards the bathroom, leaving the two bickering boys.

After finishing her bath, she quickly stripped out of her pajamas and changed into her usual clothes. A white top with a blue heart that reached till her belly button, and a blue mini-skirt **(A/N: Lucy's new clothes after the Tenroujima Arc)**. She pulled up her knee-length socks and styled her hair into two pigtails. She entered the living room, only to find the two boys in a heated fist fight.

"Asshole!" shouted Natsu as he launched a punch at Hiroki.

"Dumbass!" yelled Hiroki as he dodged the fist.

Lucy just sweat-dropped at the scene and coughed to get the two boys attention. It worked since both boys looked her way.

"It's time to go to the guild" Natsu, forgetting that he was in a fight with Hiroki, rushed over to the blonde.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you yesterday that I found a mission that pays exactly your rent." The pink-haired boy grinned.

"Actually Natsu, I was planning to introduce Hiroki to everyone. And since he's staying for a while, I was hoping he would join Fairy Tail. You know, temporarily." The Celestial mage smiled at Hiroki.

The brown-haired boy beamed and pulled Lucy into a tight hug. "Lucy-chan's so nice!"

Her face heated up, but she accepted the hug. Natsu just grumbled about Hiroki being a total ass.

"Alright let's go already!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, the blonde not noticing the light pink which came over his cheeks.

Hiroki rolled his eyes but followed the two, closing the door. Happy, who had been looking through Lucy's refrigerator for fish the whole time, noticed that his teammates were gone.

"HEY! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND!" shouted Happy as he flew through the window, wanting to catch up to his teammates.

* * *

Lucy walked in front of the two men as they sent glares at each other. They were almost at the guild.

"Hiroki, we're here!" Lucy pointed to the small building in front of her with the big letters 'Fairy Tail', but the 'L' was hanging upside down **(A/N: It's the new guild, you know after the Tenroujima Arc)**. The guild still had that warm welcoming feeling even if it did look old.

"So this is the infamous Fairy Tail?"

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to everyone!" Lucy grabbed Hiroki's wrist and pulled him inside the guild, leaving Natsu behind. The pink-haired boy folded his arms, getting more annoyed, but followed the two inside the guild.

"Minna!" The blonde yelled, catching the everyone's attention. "I'd like to introduce my childhood friend." She nudged the mage beside her, signaling it was his turn to talk.

"My name's Hiroki Kimura. It's nice to meet you all." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "I'm hoping you'll let me join your guild; it'll be just for a while though."

Mira was the first one to walk over to us and greeted Hiroki.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiroki. My name's Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. So, are you Lucy's boyfriend!?" She had a huge smile.

Lucy face-palmed hearing Mira's question but she was, for some reason, curiously waiting for his response.

Hiroki shook his head. "I'm just her childhood friend."

The blonde mage's heart sank lightly.

_'He's right, isn't he? We're just friends...' _She pushed the thought out of her mind.

Mira's smile turned into a frown. "Aww! But you guys look so good together!"

Lucy and Hiroki both glanced at each other, but looked away blushing.

"Well, I did propose to her..." muttered Hiroki.

This was heard by everyone, the girls were squealing (especially Mira), but the guys just smirked thinking 'Lucky guy'. Levy rushed over to her best friend, squealing excitedly, and asked,

"Is it true!? Did you say yes!?"

All the girls rushed closer to Lucy and Hiroki, waiting to hear the answer. The whole guild held their breath, not a sound was heard.

Lucy paused before shaking head.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 5! Hope you liked it! :D**

**Oh yeah! I started a POLL asking who Lucy should end up with in this story. You can check it out and vote. It's on my profile :P**

**I MIGHT make Lucy end up with the winning person (like if Hiroki gets the most votes, I MIGHT make Lucy end up with him). But, like I said 'I MIGHT'. So please dont get your hopes up XD**

**OMG THRE ISN'T GONNA BE A Fairy Tail CHAPTER COMING OUT THIS WEEK! T_T At least that's what I heard D: ****I'm sad and pissed at the same time :P**

_- The blue neko yawned and said good morning back._

**- Neko means cat**_  
_

- _"Minna!" The blonde yelled, catching the everyone's attention._

- **Minna means everyone**

* * *

**OMFG! The Fairy Tail movie is coming out tomorrow (Saturday 11)! Too bad I'm not in Japan :3 ****I WANNA SEE IT SO BAD! XD**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! :D Chapter 6 will be coming out after this Sunday ^^**


	6. The Sixth Road

**The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

The guild erupted in screams (well mostly the girls), the guys just looked relieved.

"You said no!? Why Lu-chan!?" Levy couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"I..." Lucy didn't know what to say at that point.

Hiroki noticed Lucy was in a dilemma and answered for her. "She wasn't ready yet. I guess I should have considered her feelings. It was my fault for proposing too early" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hiroki..." The blonde looked up at the sword requip mage with sad eyes. Hiroki just smiled back and patted her head.

"Kawaii~! You look are so adorable!" Mira squealed in delight.

Hiroki pulled his hand away from Lucy's head, blushing. Lucy looked away, her cheeks colored a deep red.

"This is boring. C'mon Lucy, let's go on a job." Before the Celestial mage could reply, Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the mission board.

Some members were confused about Natsu's strange behavior, but most of the guild knew why he was acting like that. They knew him all too well. It was obvious to everyone that those two liked each other, even more than just friends. The famous Salamander had a BIG crush on the beautiful Celestial mage. The guild knew that Lucy felt the same way about Natsu, but it surprised them that Natsu was finally showing his feelings.

"Ow... Natsu could you not pull so hard?" Lucy pulled her wrist away, making the fire mage stop.

"Lucy..." Natsu turned around to look at her, sadness evident in his eyes.

"Do you like Hiroki?"

"..."

"Eh?" That question completely caught her off guard.

"Do you like Hiroki?" Natsu repeated with the same seriousness in his voice.

"What's up with you...?" Lucy suddenly asked. "Picking fights with Hiroki... Getting angry whenever I talk to Hiroki..."

"Lucy, just answer-"Natsu was cut off by Lucy.

"WHY DO YOU HATE HIROKI SO MUCH!?" The blonde screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"...I don't hate him..."

"Then why do you always act so weird around him!?"

"It's because..."

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Hiroki walked over to the two mages. Natsu clenched his fists.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lucy looked away from Natsu. "Hiroki, why don't we go a job? It'll be fun!"

"Uh... Yeah ok, sure..." He replied, glancing at the fire mage. Lucy, other the other hand, paid no attention to Natsu and pulled the sword requip mage towards the mission board.

The pink-haired boy just stood there, gritting his teeth.

_'I hate it when you're with him and not me... I hate how he can make you smile and laugh... Why does my heart hurt whenever I see you with him...? Why do I feel so lonely when you're not at my side...? What's this tight feeling in my chest...?' _

_'Why does my heart ache...?'_ The fire mage frowned and walked out of guild with different kinds of emotions. Confusion, anger, sadness, loneliness...

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 6! Hope you liked it! :D Sorry this chapter is so short D: I was having writers block!**

**In the last chapter, I said that the Fairy Tail movie was coming out last Saturday... But I'm wrong T_T**

**It comes out THIS Saturday! (Saturday 18) Sorry about that guys =.=" This time I'm sure cuz I checked XD**

**Like I said before, I'm kinda having writers block. So if you guys have any ideas about what should happen in next chapter or in the upcoming chapters, please don't hesitate to give me ideas. Don't worry, I WILL CREDIT THE PERSON WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA! ;)**

**Also, I'm going to start another Fairy Tail FanFiction! :) It's going to be called: Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent. It's going to uploaded today, so be on the lookout for it :P**

_Name: Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent_

_Rated: T_

_Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia, age 16, a sophomore in Fairy Tail Academy (10th grade). She has silky blonde hair, brown chocolate eyes, and a very sexy body, but people don't dare approach her. You would think that a very beautiful girl like her would have many friends, but there's a reason people didn't socialize with her. And that reason is... Lucy Heartfilia is a famous delinquent, who shows no mercy on those who try to pick a fight with her._

**I hope you'll all like it! ^^**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I just noticed I have more than 50 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**


	7. The Seventh Road

**The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

_**Natsu's P.O.V:**_

Without knowing, I had walked into a forest, one that was very familiar and near the guild. My mind was filled with thoughts about Lucy and how she was with Hiroki. Unconsciously, I punched the nearest tree, but soon regretted it because of the pain coming from my knuckles.

"Stupid Hiroki..." Just the thought of him being with Lucy made me want to punch his face.

Realization suddenly hit me. I had left Lucy with Hiroki! I have to go back!

I started running through the forest, but stopped halfway. Wait... Lucy was mad at me! Why should I go back? Who cares if she's with Hiroki...? Lucy wants to be with him... But...What if tried to make a move on her!? WHAT IF SHE LOSES HER VIRGINITY!?

_'What am I thinking!? Of course she won't lose her virginity... Wait is she even a virgin...? Of course she is!'_ Natsu shook his head and pushed the thought of his head, and starting running once again.

_'I don't care if she is mad at me... I'll always protect her...'_

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V:**_

Natsu had just made it to the guild and slammed his hands on the bar counter.

"Mira! What mission did Hiroki and Lucy take!?"

"Natsu? I thought you went home." Mira asked curiously.

"I don't have time for this! Just tell me where they went." Natsu raised his voice.

"Alright, calm down." The oldest Take-Over mage was slightly annoyed at how rude Natsu was being, but she sensed that the reason was because he was worried about Lucy.

"They took a mission to take out a couple of thieves. They're heading towards Oak Town, it's just north of here. They're going to take a train. If you run, you might catch up to them before they board."

With that, the fire mage yelled a 'thanks' and started running in the northern direction.

"Good luck, Natsu." Mira whispered, smiling.

* * *

Natsu had run all the way to the train station, when he saw Lucy and Hiroki enter a train.

_'Crap... Anything but a train...'_ The fire dragon slayer got motion sickness from just thinking about it. He sighed, but got on the train anyways.

_'I'm doing this for Lucy...' _Natsu sat in booth behind Lucy and Hiroki's just so he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Lucy are you sure your okay?" asked Hiroki with concern.

"I told you, I'm fine." Lucy replied. The brown-haired mage just sighed and looked out the window.

The train started to move and instantly, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in. His face turned green and he started to moan.

"I... ugggh... can't... ugggh... take this... uggh... anymore..." Lucky for the Salamander, the train ride was only an hour and soon he was off the train.

"Now where are they?" asked the pink-haired boy as he looked around, trying to spot Lucy and Hiroki. His eyes landed on a blonde walking a few feet ahead with a tall brown-haired boy. Natsu could tell right away that it was Lucy's scent, and started following the two.

"So, where are we supposed to meet the client?" asked Hiroki. Lucy took out the mission flyer from her pocket and examined it.

"Well, it says here that we're supposed to go to 102 Newfound Blvd." replied Lucy. The two went up a nearby shop and asked an old couple the direction of the street. The old couple gave them the needed directions and the two continued on their way.

"Lucy, are you sure you wanted to go on a mission with me?" questioned Hiroki, while walking next to Lucy. The blonde stopped, letting the question sink in. Hiroki looked back and raised a brow.

"I... Yeah of course I wanted to go with you!" shouted Lucy, attracting some attention. He sighed and patted her head.

"Alright. If you say so." They both started walking once again with the fire mage secretly following them. Of course he had heard their conversation, with his sharp hearing. A pang of sadness hit him once Lucy said that, but he tried his best to get rid of the feeling.

"We're here!" Lucy and Hiroki were now in front a white modern two story house surround by a garden of assorted flowers. It was big, but Lucy had seen bigger.

"Let's go!" The blonde grabbed Hiroki's hand and pulled him towards the door. Lucy motioned him to knock, which he gladly did.

The door creaked open and behind it was a petite old lady, possibly around the age of 60.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" The lady questioned, raising a brow. The aged woman had a cold aura surrounding her.

"Yes, we're here to complete your job request. My name is Hiroki and this is Lucy." answered Hiroki in the most polite way. Lucy smiled and waved at the lady.

"Oh, well please do come in." Her cold aura suddenly disappeared, and it was replaced with a more cheerful one. Lucy sweat dropped at how her mood could change so easily.

"My name is Akari Michiko, by the way." The elderly woman now known as 'Akari' smiled and let the two inside.

Lucy and Hiroki examined Akari's home. The house was pretty ancient. The walls were painted a light orange; the windows were covered by large, silk drapes and it had that certain 'old people' smell.

The shuffling of feet brought the two teenagers out of their thoughts and they watched as a tall, old man tread down the stairs.

"So you're the Fairy Tail mages?" The old man sneered. "Looks like a couple of weaklings to me."

"Takeru! Be nice to them! They're going to help us find him." snapped Akari.

"Like they can do anything! For all we know, he might be dead!" The man called 'Takeru' retorted.

Lucy glanced at Hiroki and was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one who was totally confused.

"I'm sorry to cut in, but who are you talking about?" asked Lucy.

The old couple looked at the two, then back at each other before sighing.

* * *

The grouchy man led Lucy and Hiroki towards the living room filled with old antiques and records, while Akari went to brew tea. The two sat on a luxury, white leather sofa and although there was room on the furniture, the old male plopped down on a cream, leather armchair. It seemed that most of the chairs were also made out of leather, and it gave them the impression that the old couple was rich.

There was an awkward silence before the man finally spoke up.

"What're your names?" The blonde decided that she should answer this time.

"My name is-" Lucy started, but was cut off by Hiroki.

"My name is Hiroki and this is Lucy."

Lucy forced a smile; of course she was annoyed that she got cut off. The man nodded and sighed.

"My name is Takeru Michiko. Sorry about my behaviour before, it's just that... I was worried"

"Worried about whom?" asked Lucy.

"My son... Aki Michiko..."

"Why would you be worried about your son?" questioned Hiroki.

"He... He was captured by the thieves!"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7! Hope you liked it! :D And sorry about the long wait =.=" **

**School was keeping me really busy D: I'll try and update whenever I can ^^**

**Fairy Tail chapter 301! :O I love that dragon Zealconis xD (I think that's how u spell his name O.O) And I wanna know so badly who that woman in the cloak is! ಠ_ಠ I guess we'll find out in the later chapters ;P**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

_**Please check my other story **'Fairy Tail Academy's Famous Delinquent'** if you haven't already! ;P**_

**_~ Neongurl1999_**


	8. The Eighth Road

**The Road To Love**

**Rating:** Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Maybe I was over thinking it... But why would the thieves want their son?

I sighed and looked around. We were walking through the forest near the town in order to find more clues.

"Well it seems no one's been through here." noted Hiroki.

"Still, we shouldn't give up just yet." I said.

"Yeah, I guess." Hiroki replied.

Suddenly, I heard rustling from the bushes. I glanced at Hiroki, and he was moving forward slowly. I decided to do the same, and crept quietly to the bushes. We both tackled the bush at the same, my head colliding with his.

"Oww..." I whimpered, rubbing the spot on my head.

**Normal P.O.V:**

_'Whew! That was close,'_ thought Natsu, who was now up in a tree, _'They almost found me.' _

Loud voices now rang out through the forest.

"I'm telling you we should just leave the kid here, and just steal the Jewels!" One voiced shouted

"And I'm telling you we need the kid! He's the key to getting those old farts to hand them over!" Another voice replied.

"Shut up both of you! I'm trying to think!" The third voice yelled.

The re-quip mage looked at the blonde, and they both nodded. Following the bickering voices, the two soon found themselves in front of a small camp. In the middle were obviously the three men they had heard, but at the side, leaning against a tree, was a tied up, bruised man.

_'He must be their son!'_ thought Lucy.

But before she could say anything, Hiroki rushed into and attacked one of the men. He summoned a sword, slashed at the man's chest, and punched the other.

"Get him!" shouted one of the men, mostly likely the leader.

Two of the men jumped on Hiroki, but the teen shook them off.

"I'll take you bastards down!" Hiroki smirked, and went for the leader.

The brown-haired mage swung in all directions, but the man swiftly dodged each one of his attacks. One of the men took this as his chance, and pulled out a knife. Lucy, now aware of the situation, scrambled out from the trees.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" yelled Lucy.

A large golden circle appeared on the ground, and out came a tall, muscular bull-like creature.

"Mooo! Lucy-sama, your body is nice as always!" said Taurus, ogling the blonde's figure.

"Not now, Taurus! Attack those two men!" shouted Lucy.

"Anything to protect Lucy-sama's nice body!" Taurus advanced towards the men.

Jumping into the air, he swung his axe and slammed it on the ground with both of his arms. As soon as his axe came in contact with the earth, it created an earthquake, which moved in a straight line towards the two men, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Neither of them had time to react, and were blown away by the attack.

"Shit!" cursed the leader.

He a taken a ton of blows from the re-quip mage, and now his men were knocked out cold. This was more than enough. He quickly glanced at the blonde, and smirked. Using his speed, he ran towards Lucy and grabbed hold of her from behind. Drawing a knife from his pocket, he held it against her throat.

"Come any closer, and the girl dies!"

* * *

Natsu had been watching the whole scene unravel from his hiding spot. Growling and getting ready to pounce on the man, he glanced at Hiroki one last time, who was frozen in his spot.

"That idiot! He can't even protect Lucy..." mumbled the salmon-haired teen angrily.

Lucy struggled to get out of the villan's grips, but her attemps were futile, his hold too strong to break through. She gazed at Hiroki with pleading eyes to do something, anything. But the re-quip mage didn't move, too confused to. One wrong move and it would be all over. A frantic debate was going on in his mind on whether to stay put, or attack.

Natsu couldn't continue to hide in trees anymore, he leaped out and tackled the man. Grabbing the hand wielding the knife, the dragonslayer gave a blow to the criminal's stomach. One punch was all it did to knock him out, his other injuries adding to his pain.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped, "w-what are you doing here?"

"Lucy," Natsu turned around and gave her a grin, " your dragon's here to save you!"

The Celestial mage smiled and ran to give him the biggest hug. Hiroki stared as Natsu hugged her back and scolded her for not bringing him along. The two stopped talking and slowly looked back at Hiroki with uncertain eyes.

_'So this is it, huh? I lost..,' _Hiroki smiled sadly, and met Lucy's eyes, _'he was able to defend you while I couldn't.. I'm a failure, aren't I?'_

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" questioned Natsu in a rough voice.

A moment of silence passed before Hiroki answered.

"I'm sorry, Lucy.. For everything, for not being able to protect you, for not being able to make you happy like I could, for.." The brown-haired teen stopped as he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hiroki, how long have we known each other?" He chuckled.

"Longer than I can remember.. What kind of a question is that to ask now at all times?"

"Excatly, it's been so long that neither of us can remember, but we know almost everything about each other. And, I know you're not someone who leaves his friends when they're in trouble. So don't think of yourself like that." replied Lucy with a smile.

Hiroki pulled the blonde into hug, squeezing her tight. For a second she was shocked, but she closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Lucy." Hiroki whispered as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Oi! That's enough hugging!" Lucy giggled at Natsu's jealous comment.

Suddenly, a devilish idea popped into Hiroki's head. He smirked and spoke in a low voice, "play along."

"What's wrong, Natsu? Isn't it normal for people in a relationship to hug?" The dragonslayer gave a confused look.

"Relationship? Who are you in a relationship with?" The two childhood friends sighed, of course with Natsu being so dense, he wouldn't understand quickly.

Wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulder and ignoring the low growl from Natsu, he replied, "didn't Lucy tell you? We're going out, as in we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Lucy doesn't need a boyfriend! She has me!" shouted Natsu, which caused the maiden to blush deeply.

"So, do you love her?" asked Hiroki in soft voice.

Now this resulted in Natsu's face going completely red. Hiroki smiled and patted Lucy's head. It was so obvious they both had feelings for each other, but they were both too shy to admit it.

"We should head back now." Hiroki turned to the man who was captured.

"Are you okay?" A nod from him assured Hiroki as he continued to untie him.

The re-quip mage guided the man towards the path that led into town. Natsu and Lucy, their faces still scarlet red, followed the older teen. A long ride awaited the trio as they headed to collect their reward and travel back home.

* * *

**That was the end of the chapter 8! Hope you liked it!**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE HUUUUGE WAIT! What was it? Like 7 months? Probably longer... But please don't kill me D:**

***dodges stuff that's thrown by fans***

**Now that school's FINALLY over, I can continue writing! I****'**ll also update my other story Fairy Tail Academy's Delinquent **and if you haven't read that story yet****, please do! Oh and thank you **_*emma-nyaaan_** for all your great ideas! I fixed some stuff in the other chapters (like the Natsu cry scene you talked about, yea that didn't work for him xD) Also, there's probably only going to be like a few more chapters and then that's it! After that, story's done! I don't know if I should make a sequel... Please tell me if I should, and what it should be about****~!**  


**Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

_**- Neongurl1999**_


End file.
